Helga Brandt
Helga Brandt is a supporting antagonist in the 1967 James Bond film You Only Live Twice. She is a henchwoman who works for Ernst Stavro Blofeld and Number 11 in the SPECTRE hierarchy. She was portrayed by the late Karin Dor. History Helga Brandt is a low-ranked assistant who works for the evil organization known as SPECTRE as Number 11. She is a German girl who poses as a secretary to Mr. Osato, a fellow SPECTRE operative posing as an industrialist. Bond first meets this seductive young woman when he comes to meet Osato. She and Osato arrive by helicopter. She is a cute redhead in her late 20s, is wearing an orange top, a white skirt and heels and her eyes are covered with a lot of blue eye shadow. After being introduced to Bond as Osato's personal secretary she offers him a glas of champagne which he politely turns down. Helga takes notes for her boss but seems quite flirty when talking to 007. When Bond leaves Osato orders Brandt to kill 'Mr. Fisher', and she has no choices but assuming this order. Later at the Kobe docks Bond is captured and taken to see her on board the freighter Ning-po, where she is now wearing a sexy dress and is heavily made-up. She has been ordered to kill him, but luckily for Bond, she is single, attracted by him and obviously wants to satisfy her physical needs instead of obeying her bosses. She is first threatening 007 with a dermatome, but the cold secretary suddenly becomes a very lovely girl and passionately kisses Bond. During the interrogation, Bond lies to Brandt saying that he is an industrial spy and offers Brandt $150,000 to help escape back to Tokyo. She first tries to refuse, saying her boss would kill her, but she can't resist to finally kiss and free him. She is soon naked in front of him and the pair has sex. The next day while traveling in a Meyers 200 however she decides to accomplish her job to kill Bond to avoid being punished by her bosses. She parachutes out after dropping a magnesium flare disguised as a tube of lipstick onto the floor leaving Bond to try and control the diving plane. He manages an emergency landing narrowly escaping before the plane blows up. Later at Blofeld's volcano lair, she is seen in a red-tailored skirt working for her boss and helping the organization to capture a Russian ship. Blofeld then calls Osato and Brandt to his quarters. Blofeld accuses Osato of failing to kill Bond, and Osato immediately put the whole blame on Helga, who can't deny it due to her very low rank. Fearing she is going to pay the price alone, the sexy secretary panicks and says that Osato is as responsible as herself, but Blofeld and Osato are displeased with Number 11's failures and she is severely reminded that it is not accepted. Blofeld orders the imploring and petrified secretary to leave, and decides to very cruelly punish her by dropping her to his piranha tank, in order to make an example of her. In a desperate attempt to save her life, the poor girl swims and calls Osato for help but the hungry fishes don't let her any chance: seconds later, she dies being eaten alive to the bones while screaming out of unimaginable pain. Blofeld then orders Osato to kill Bond if he doesn't want to pay the same awful price. Gallery Images Helga Brandt.jpg HelgaB.png Helga's death.png Videos Helga Brandt|Helga Brandt's Death Trivia *Her first name "Helga" is never mentioned in the film. Navigation Category:007 Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Assassins Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Sophisticated Category:Conspirators Category:Spy Category:Cowards